


Burn Out

by Plisetskitty



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fallen Star AU, M/M, YOI AU Collab Game Submission, im terrible at summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plisetskitty/pseuds/Plisetskitty
Summary: Viktor finds his life and love through Yuuri, a star that has fallen from the heavens.





	Burn Out

**Author's Note:**

> co-written with @vikyuus and @celestialchels_ on twitter!!

_impact._

 

Viktor had never seen such a thing in his entire career, a star falling directly to earth. It looked fantastic, like taken out of a fairytale. One thing was for sure, though—the impact site was going to be near him. Sure, he was willing to give up his life to see that star, but nobody would be able to document it like he would have the opportunity to if he died.

 

So he ran.

 

He ran as fast as he could, looking back to admire the celestial body coming closer to Earth each second.

 

It shone, a beacon burning bright through the atmosphere—he swore he could see heavenly flames coming off the hurtling object, becoming more visible the harder he looked at them. He stopped running to admire the incredible event, and soon noticed that the object looked significantly smaller the closer it came. It came closer, but he couldn’t move; it looked almost like a human figure.

 

_Boom._

-

 

_discovery._

 

Viktor's curiosity got the better of him, and he approached the crater where the figure lay- just as it began to shift, attempting to stand. It's eyes and hair were glowing. Viktor jumped back in surprise when it moved. Could it be alive? Surely nothing could survive a fall from space like that, all those countless kilometers, burning through the atmosphere.

 

"Hello?” Viktor said.

 

The figure looked up. Indeed, he looked human, but he couldn't be, could he? There was an ethereal glow to his skin, an otherworldly sheen to his hair, which was blindingly white and yet gradually darker at the tips. Viktor’s breath caught at the golden burning of the stranger’s eyes, like molten crevices in the earth. The only thing Viktor was certain of was that there was no one, in heaven or on Earth, more beautiful than this being.

 

And that said beautiful being was naked.

 

"Can you understand me?" Viktor asked. Upon seeing the being nod, he continued. "What's your name?"

 

"Yuuri." The being replied, his voice hoarse. "I am a fallen star."

 

_Oh,_ Viktor thought. That made sense. "I'm Viktor," He replied. "Would you like to stay with me? At least for tonight? I can give you clothes and a place to sleep." There was no way he could possibly leave the star- _Yuuri-_ alone, to fend for himself.

 

Yuuri seemed to be considering the idea, though he didn't have many options. After a moment, he nodded, and stood up. "Thank you." He said.

 

“Do you hurt?”

 

Yuuri didn’t really understand the question. Of course he hurt—he fell thousands (if not millions) of miles to this planet, which meant he was very far from home. The pain, both emotional and physical, was excruciating. The impact itself had left him weak and lackluster, only a shell of his former self.

 

But Yuuri knew that he should answer. "Yes." He said, not adding anything about how he thought the answer would be obvious. He didn't want to seem rude to his only source of help. Viktor had shown nothing but kindness, and that kindness would carry on for years to come.

 

-

 

_beginning._

 

It would be months before Viktor and Yuuri started dating. Most of their interactions at first were Viktor helping Yuuri become acquainted with the human world, as it would be impossible for Yuuri to return to his place in the heavens.

 

Yuuri had taken only one night to come to that conclusion- one blinding night of sitting alone in Viktor’s lone guest room, illuminating into the hallway- and in the morning, he had looked Viktor in the eye and said, “I can never go back.”

 

That had been a quiet first breakfast, even amidst Viktor’s explanations of what breakfast and human nourishment even were. Viktor had not commented on the fact that Yuuri had grown even dimmer since the night before.

 

And yet, as somber as the mood sometimes dipped, the brighter days rang true with every delight and interest that caught Yuuri’s newfound eyes.

 

Viktor's personal favorite occasions were Yuuri discovering Makkachin, and Yuuri's first time tasting ice cream.

 

Yuuri had discovered Makkachin the morning after he had fallen from the sky.

 

"What is this?" He had exclaimed. “Why is it putting its saliva all over me?”

"That's my dog, Makkachin. He’s licking you because he likes you. He's very friendly." Viktor had launched into a spiel about pets, especially dogs. By the time he was done, Makka was asleep, resting half on Yuuri and half on the couch. Yuuri's expression was blissful.

 

The first time Yuuri had tried ice cream was a few months later. He still glowed in a way that no one else ever could, but unless in near total darkness, it was no longer as obvious, and had settled surprisingly comfortably into a life by Viktor’s side.

 

“You have to try it!” Viktor had exclaimed. “It's sweet. You'll love it.”

 

Yuuri took one bite of ice cream, and scrunched up his nose. “That's cold! I like it. What are these little brown pieces?”

 

“That's cookie dough! Isn't it good?” Viktor asked.

 

“But you told me it wasn't safe to eat cookie dough?” Yuuri looked confused.

 

“Not a lot, because of the raw eggs. They make people sick. But this is okay. I promise.”

 

Yuuri nodded. “I trust you.”

 

These memories provided something new for Viktor. Before Yuuri, he had a dull life of being chained to his work. His co-workers had once often worried about him. His boss, Yakov, had occasionally made him take vacations, but he’d never truly enjoyed them.

 

These memories, and Yuuri himself, had brought the light of life to Viktor, along with one other thing:

 

Love.

-

 

_love._

 

 

The day Viktor and Yuuri finally started dating was monumental in their inner circle. Viktor's friends, as well as Yuuri's wondered when someone would finally make the first move. Some of them even had bets placed on who would make it.

 

Turns out the answer was Viktor. He had planned a nice, romantic dinner, but he unfortunately could not cook to save his life.

 

“All I have to offer you,” Viktor said to Yuuri, after they had put out the small kitchen fire that Viktor had caused, “is a single rose. And my love. Would you like to go on a real date with me tomorrow? That hopefully won't end in a fire?”

 

Yuuri had the biggest smile Viktor had ever seen on his face. “Of course I will.”

-

 

_epilogue._

 

 

Yuuri was just as beautiful as the day Viktor had found him, twice as kind, and ten times as loving as Viktor had known. He liked to believe that they had grown together, the two of them.

 

Yuuri’s hair was no longer pearly white, but rather a deep black, and his eyes no longer burned, settling instead for a rich, warm brown. His skin did not shine from within like it used to, except for some secret moments when Viktor caught a glimmering in the barely morning light or brief glows in the darkest nights.

 

“It doesn’t worry you? Becoming less of a star? Don’t you miss it?” asked Viktor one night, with locks of dark hair curled in his fingers.

 

“Oh, Viktor,” -and how Viktor loved the way Yuuri said his name- “missing the glow or not, it is not what defines me anymore. I am no longer one thing, but many things.” It was an abstract, many-layered explanation, the kind that Viktor had come to love. Yuuri only tucked himself more securely into Viktor’s arms. “And I have you to thank for that. So thank you.”

 

So, Viktor let his “you’re welcome” come in the form of the softest kiss, another hand tangling in hair worthy of midnight.

 

Yuuri had taken up dancing, much to Viktor’s delight, ballet in particular being Yuuri’s strong suit. His body being relatively new and limber, he learned in leaps and bounds- literally.  He loved dancing, teetering, at the edge of their room’s balcony, balancing breathlessly.

 

At first, Viktor had been alarmed, understandably, but it seemed that Yuuri was always still part stardust and light-filled and had some inability to fall. Besides, Yuuri told him, he’d fallen once before and now that he’d landed into the perfect life, he had no interest in falling any further.

 

“I miss flying,” Yuuri once admitted, arms spread as he balanced on the ledge.  Viktor could imagine the wind at his back or the fire that had fueled him, even as Yuuri opened his eyes and leaned forward into Viktor’s ready arms, words poised on his lips. “But I would miss you more.”

 

No, Viktor would never let Yuuri fall from his grasp.

 

In the mornings, Yuuri liked to sit and watch the sunrise, like the sky was yawning, he told Viktor. “When I was a star, there was no sunrise,” he explained, still enraptured, “No rising or setting, just being. Always burning.”  He looked back at Viktor, framed in rosy light with a pale coffee mug between his fingers. “Sometimes I thought I would never burn out. I was afraid I would be alone...” the unsaid word hung heavy in the air. _Forever_.

 

And even though it was a fear long past, because Viktor was here with Yuuri _now_ , Viktor would always make sure to soothe that worry, no matter how many times it arose again. Sometimes that meant just a gentle touch and other times that meant watching the sun ascend all the way, and endless promises, no, _reassurances_ , whispered into Yuuri’s ear.

 

“We are not alone anymore,” Viktor would say. “Even if we are ever apart, I promise that is not alone,” he would explain. “We don’t have to be afraid of forever,” he would add.

 

And Yuuri would nod thoughtfully, eyes _almost_ smoldering where they catch the sunlight. “I think we will burn out together.”

 


End file.
